The Ward
by Puff Destroyer of Worlds
Summary: [EnvyLust] She was stuck in the doorway to the mental ward and all he could do was babble on about missing her.


The world stopped spinning.

"You're going to come find me again."

She was halfway through the door when he said it; so close to escaping the situation, but stopped unintentionally at his words.

"What?"

"You're going to come find me again. You always do. I'll miss you 'till next time."

He was sitting on the little white hospital bed in the corner, pale fingered hands wrapped around a small, dirty looking stuffed rabbit that seemed to have seen its fair share of life. Dark, emerald, hair spilled over onto his abnormally pale shoulders and cat like, violet eyes stared unblinkingly at her.

"Will you stay longer next time? I don't like waiting. It gets lonely."

She was angled halfway between the doorway and this tiny isolation room in a mental ward. If she turned and ran now, she could get away from the freak she had found taking a wrong turn in the hospital. If she was lucky she could get away from the young man that had called her in as she walked by the strangely open door.

"I… I'll come visit you…sometime…"

"No you won't. You always say you will but you never do. You always leave me alone."

He had called her bluff, but he didn't seem angry, just rather sad and he turned the violet orbs onto his hands that were still worrying the stuffed rabbit before speaking again.

"_She_ said that she wouldn't leave me. _You _said it too… more times than her… but you've been more you than she's been her so I think that's why."

She could still run while he wasn't watching her, she could still leave. Noting the lack of nurses or doctors in this part of the hospital it wouldn't be hard to make a break for it.

Her feet wouldn't move and she choked out the words, "What… I don't understand…"

He laughed, a hollowly innocent sound and stroked his bunny, eyes gazing past the bed and past the hospital room to something that only he could see or remember.

"_You_ never understand… you always forget me. _She_ said she loved me. I don't think _you_ do though. Before it was bright… she used to tell me so… and that… when things were different…" He trailed off and his head snapped up, eyes wide and grief stricken though he didn't make any motion to cry.

"See… you're not her; you look like here because I think you might have used to be her. You always change but I can't… I tried, I really did… but I still can't… and… they put me in here… But you always find me. Sometimes you look a little different. Last time you were old and died a few days later… and the time before that you were having a baby with a dark skinned man with red eyes… and you're always different but I'm always me."

There was a silence in the room and he looked back down at his rabbit, rocking back in forth slightly. The motion jarred his hospital robes and she noticed, for the first time a small red dragon tattooed on his left thy and she could barely make out red, markings on his back through the slits between the fabric ties. Making to leave again, she turned her back to him and was standing in the hall when his voice echoed.

Barely above a whisper, it had lost all its childish innocence, and was hollow and far away sounding. It belonged to a different time, a different life, and she knew at that moment that things shouldn't have turned out like they had.

"You're not going to come back anymore. That's alright; it doesn't really matter either way. You'd have stopped coming back eventually… Besides… You'll come back… you'll be different and you won't remember me… but I'll remember you… But that's okay… because I'll still remember _her_."

It didn't make any sense to her whatsoever and a word floated to the front of her mind, hazy and unreadable.

"But your going to come find me again."

She took the first step away.

"You always do. I'll miss you…"

As she turned the corner, the word clicked into place, like the words to an old nursery rhyme. Though she couldn't figure out why, it made her happy and she couldn't help but smile when his voice echoed one last word down the deserted hall.

"…Lust."

_Envy_

And the World started spinning again.

oOo

A/N: To make the description of this short and sweet for those of you who are confused:

A hospitalized and insane homunculi Envy takes notice of Lust's human form on the other side of the gate. When he says things like:

"When it was all bright" or "I couldn't change" He's referring to the gate being all shiny and his inability to shape shift on earth.

He's lived a while and has seen several different versions of this human Lust as she keeps getting reincarnated when she dies and all of them seem to be going through the same hospital.

…

As for the Bunny… I call him Mr. Tizzels

Late Disclaimer: FMA isn't mine.

Constructive Criticism makes my writing happy.  
Shameless Flattery makes Mr. Tizzels happy.

Make Mr. Tizzels Happy. :q


End file.
